Hold
by school-hetic
Summary: What if Dom did miss Brian? What if Brian did end up in court for letting Dom go? ****does not pass first movie
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting in his car, at the new place that the gang was staying. Well…except my sister. I call back the memories that happen not even 3 hours ago.

Brian gave me that race that I wanted to have in my father's car and then I crashed. I pulled myself out of that car. I was more than willing to give myself over to the man that came to make sure that I was alright. He did not even care that he could have had his way with me; he then gave me his keys to the car that I was sitting in at this very second.

Yeah I was pissed but how could I still be. He did everything for me. He got Vince to the hospital so that he could not die, and he even tried to get to Jesse before he was killed. Even when he was part of the team and I did not know about the whole pig thing, he did nothing for himself. He was always watching us. He did not bust any of us.

If I recall it right he had this look on his face when he thought he had something on the bastard. It was happiness because he did not have to turn us in. I have a feeling that if it was Tran, Brian would have quit and tried to become one of us for real. I would have told him that he was always part of us.

I pocket the keys and walk into the dang house. It was run down a little bit but it could be fixed up. The inside was that of an unused house…completely clean with no furniture. It was home like then what I wanted. I watch as Letty, Vince and Leon stick their heads around a door way.

Letty noticed I was hurt and came to see what she could do. She kept saying how we should have never even let the boy into our lives, that he was all trouble. I just look at her and she shuts up.

"There is nothing wrong with it but do put something cold on it and it should drop in swelling. Seeing as there is nothing in the freezer I am going to the store. Anyone want anything? If you do, you better come with me."

I walk up the stairs to pick out my room. There is a rule that the owner of the house gets to pick the room they want first. I chose a room where the sun would hit first and it has a great overview of the whole street. There was bedding in the room because that is something that is usually unpacked first and because we could not take our old bedding with us we get new ones. I pull it out and lay on the floor and I am out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^666

When I came to once again it took me a while to figure out where it the world I was. It is not every day that I wake up in a place that is new. I look at the window to see that the sun is up and I made my way to the kitchen. Meaning that I had to get around and then go to the bathroom and then I went down the steps.

I thought of this place in mind with all of us, including Jesse, Mia and Brian. Everyone would have their own room. It is not going to be like that anymore and I can't dwell on it. I made breakfast. It is not the one food that I cook. Most of the time it was Mia that cooked it. The only thing that I can cook is meat and potatoes so that is what I made.

I went to the garage that we had. It was not like the one that I had at the other house but it can do. It was small, clean and car-less. We had to get a car in here soon. It made me sad that this place is too kept. Not a single tool or even a single thing of oil is in here. I don't even want to know the people that were here before us. I just know that this place is going to see a lot of action.

Over the next few days we got settled in and got some things to sit on. Letty was all for us getting a TV and then a game station. She gets bored very easy. She has even tried to get me to play with her but I did not want to. For some reason I don't even want to touch her or even be around her. I do not even have the same felling for her as I did before. It was driving her crazy but she dealt with it.

We did not go racing for that time. We are not that stupid to go and get caught. It is funny how this changed. Once we would go and do and that is that. We...ok I did not want to. I just did not want to or even need to. They did though, except for Vince. He just stayed home with me.

It seemed like whenever someone wanted to start shit with me, he would get in the way. He was really by my side and kept his way in my life.

It happened that Friday night, when Vince was out buying ice cream, that I started to see Brian. I know that I was going crazy but I swear that he was there. He was standing next to the door want to the kitchen. 'Hey Dom.' I heard him say and just like that he was gone.

He has never been there and I know for a matter of fact that he would never be. He is still in the old city, probably chatting it up with some of his old pals in the police station.

Vince gets home with the dang ice cream that he went after an hour ago.

"Dom, hey Dom. I got some bad news man." He starts to yell up the stairs.

"Yo, V, I'm in the kitchen." I yell at him.

He comes barging in breathing hard. It was if he ran home instead of driving. He started to talk but then noticed his ice cream and then puts it away. He looks at me.

"Dom, its Brian." He tells me. I hate when he does this to me. He goes a head then he decides to not tell me the rest.

"What about Brian?" I asked him back.

"He has state court this Monday. It is a major case, letting a felon escape from jail. They are thinking about giving him our rap sheet." He looks at me like he does not know that he should do. He looks like he wants to do something but he is unable to.

"There is only one thing that we can do. We got to get him out of there."

**This is a new story that hit me. It will take me time to post as I have 3 other stories to post. **


	2. Chapter 2

I told that to Vince but I could not even think about how I was going to get him out…Only a few different things came to my mind; one I could turn myself in but then he still has the fact that he did let me go. Two, I could just get him out and then run. I did not want to do that either because then we both would be wanted. That is not a life that he should have.

Dammit Vince, why the hell did you have to tell me about him? It makes this more difficult. I could just let him go to jail but that is not how family works. I lay on the floor of my room staring at the dang celling that happens to be mocking me. I could not sleep and time made itself in to Saturday before I knew about it.

I walked down the stairs to make breakfast to see that Vince had already done it. I could not do anything but look at him like he was crazy. I have never seen the man even make hot dogs on the stove and he gave me a smile that did not met his eyes.

I sat down and ate it. I have to say that it tasted like my sisters but a little burnt. I look back to him and he just shrugs his shoulder.

"So…any ideas about how to bust out the Buster?" He asks me as he puts up his plate in the sink.

"None. I can't even think about the fact that are doing this to one of their own. It makes no sense. I mean, yes I am here and not in jail." I tell him with my head in my hands. I don't want to even think about how the cops think that I would come back because of Brian in jail…Ok I would. It is my fault and he is taking the blame.

"You are going to get him out, right?" He does not even turn and look at me. He started to put up the food that he just cooked.

"I am going to do what I can but I am not going back to prison." He nods as he starts up the water to wash the dishes. I look at him as he does this. My food does not sot me anymore. It takes me a while as to why this seen makes me watch. I have not even seen him even do the dishes before and I could tell that he could feel me watching him. He looks back at me.

"I do know how to do this. I did this with your sister when I thought I got a shot with her. It is funny that I lost the both of you to the same person. It makes me shiver." I watch as he shivers. He had a thing for my sister…

"You had a thing for me?" I throw up an eyebrow. I could tell that I hit a button by the way his shoulders dropped.

"I was hoping that you would not catch on to that. Yes but I had stronger feelings for your sister. She blew me of for the buster. I did not want to get in the way. One complaint to you and my ass would be grass. I did not want that. Then he got to you and you did everything with him. To a point you would go out of your way to be with him. I would have said that you were doing sexual things together but you had Letty." I stopped him before he could even start to really babble. It does not happen often but it does happen.

"Why did you care? You did not even like the man."

"I don't _don't_ like him. I was just jealous as he was always around. We did not even go on many runs when he became one of us. He made you happy and he did not even do anything. He would disrespect you and you thought that it was funny. I have to tell you that I don't what him to go down for something that he was stopping in the first place."

He shut up and did the dishes. He told me why he told me about Brian. I knew that I was not going to get anything else out of him. I wanted to know more but I would get it out of him in little bit.

It was not until ten did the others wake up. I did nothing but take a look to the inside of the Supra. I can't believe that this car was the one that he created. He did not seem like that kind of person to even do something like this. I smile when I thought of the car that he had when we first raced. He was so proud of it. It had so much NOS power that it should have destroyed itself when he pushed the button. It did not.

'I almost had you.' I hear behind me. I turn and see Brian…well I thought that it could be him. I snorted.

"You never had me. " I tell the Brian of my imagination. I hear him snort back at me.

'You wish you had me.' I blinked and he was gone. I shake my head and gave a small laugh. Vince came in as I finish my little crazy moment.

"Lunch is done. What any?" I shake my head and he shrugged. "Well if you want to stay in here and sulk then fine." With that he left me to sulk… which I was not doing… nope not at all.

I spent most of the afternoon in the driver's seat in Brian's car. I tried to put in the key in the ignition but I just could not do it. How in the world did I even get to start this car in the first place? I can just hear Brian next to me laughing at me because I could not even start this dang car.

I put my head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. The next thing I know happen what there was a knock on the window and I notice how dark it was.

"I was wondering where you were. I called out here about an hour ago about dinner. You never answered. You do know that sleeping in his car is not going to bring him back right?" He gives me a look of concern. He does worry about me and has always done so.

"I guess I am just tired. I did not get any sleep last night." I rub my face.

I eat the chicken that Vince made for dinner and then went to bed. I could not fall asleep again. I stare at the celling like I did last night. My eyelids started to droop and I was gone again.

_*********Dream_

_I was standing next to him, Brian. He looked like he was coming down from one of his highs that he gets from racing. There was a slight twinge in my arm and I look at it. It was bloody and I could not move it._

_I had to think for a second. Has the last few days been nothing but a dream, it had to be. I hear the police coming and we both turn to the noise. He looks at me with those eyes and pulls up the keys to his car. I tried to tell him that I don't want them. _

_I wanted to grab the keys and through them, that way he would not be in court. I reached my hand up and picked up the keys._

"_I do owe you a 10 second car." He says to me and then I walk away. _

'_Stop, I said to stop.' I kept saying to myself and then I was in the car; just like that I was gone._

_*********end dream_

"STOP!" I yelled out when I tried to move in my dream. I looked around me and saw the empty room that I live in.

That Sunday went just like the day before went…until dinner.

Vince came out to tell me that it was dinner time but I had to put away the cleaning supplies I was using. I walk up to the door to get inside when Vince came out again.

"Dom, I don't think that you should go in right now." He had his hand on my chest as a way to stop me from getting inside.

"Whatever is going on I can deal with it." I told him as I move around him and walked up to the door to hear Letty and Leon talking.

"…not? He does have a right to know." I hear from Leon.

"Because the dirty pig came into Dom's life and destroyed it. Dom should never know that Brian is going to jail. Brian changed Dom and not in a good way. Dom had not even touched me for months and that is because of that bastard. I hope that he does get our crimes, and then maybe he would be locked away for a long time." I heard a snort come out of Letty's mouth.

I bust through the door.

"How long have you known about Brian?" I look at Letty to tell me. I have a feeling that if I asked Leon he would not tell me.

"For as long as we have started to live here, give a day or two." She walks right up to me and leans up to me and puts her head next to my ear. "Now that he is gone, you don't have to worry. I will take care of you."

I push her off. "That man has more of my respect. He was the only one that stayed to get me out of most of the shit that I did. You ran away and never came and got me. You just waited for me to return. He had to make sure that I was just fine."

I moved around her. I could not even stand to be in the same room as the two of them. I made my way up to my room and sat on my floor bed and shook my head. I was not there for more than 5 minutes when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"I bring food." I look up and see Vince and two plates of food. "The other two are long gone. I have a feeling they went to a bar or something." I nod and he gave me the plate.

"I got a plan." I told him.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to be out of the loop?"

"First…."

**How was it this time? Any ideas, comments, or thoughts in general are welcome.**

**Thanks to all of those that have read, reviewed, liked and followed, I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vince's POV**

I sit there and tug on the tie that I have on. I cannot believe that he got me to do this. He knows how I feel about court rooms…and suits.

I don't know how he managed it but I am now sitting in the court room that snowman is going to be judged in. I am sitting in here in a very expensive suit that fits me like a tight glove, not my style. I look at the clock and find that there is still going to be 10 minutes before he even gets in here.

'Dang Dom and his stupid plan.' I thought.

"_They know what I look like and will be looking for me. They think of you as someone that Brian helped. You can go in and see what is going on. All you have to do is keep the phone on and I will hear everything as well. "Dom gives me a look of 'you have to do this because I told you to.' _

"_Dom, they might have me under look out as well. You have no idea what they are looking for. For all we know, the buster has told them everything and this trial is to try and bring us out." _

"_Do you really believe that Brian would do that to us? That he would almost die to make sure that you were out of harm's way and for me to run like he got me to do. I don't think so. That man would not sell us out." He snorts at me. I can't believe that he still has this much belief in him about the man. _

"_Well what is going to happen after words? You know that they are going to try to put our sins on the boy."_

"_I am going to do the special and then I have no clue. I just know that I have no reason to stay here other then you but sense you are helping me. You can't stay here either. Meet me at our bar after the special." He gives me that one smile that makes me realize how much I fell for him in the first place. I guess that that smile is for the man that we are in the mode for saving._

Remembering what the hell I was here for in the first place made the time go by as fast as possible and I stud as the judge came in. Dang I had female judges; they remind me of Letty on her time of the month. Crabby and they have to have their way all the time.

They had the snowman up there quick and asked him questions.

"Did you help them steal from the trucks?" Brian went for the negative, "Then why can the Mr. Salvatore put you out side of his door when he was trying to get off a man that was stuck to it?"

"That man who was hanging was trying to fall off and I was trying to get him off."

I guess that they tried to get him on the fact that he got me out of the trucker's way so that he did not kill me. I started to dose off. It was not until the woman hit me in the ribs did I even notice.

"Did you or did you not let Torretto go? Did you not give him your keys and let him drive away?"

"I did. He would have killed anyone that tried to put him back in prison." He was being so honest. I can tell that the group that decides his fate is not going for it.

The jury was not gone even 20 minutes when they came back.

For letting Dom go: guilty.

For assisting in the theft: guilty.

For assault on the trucker: guilty.

They put everything that was put on us on him. I can't believe that they jury would do that to one of the most innocent person that I know of. They only think I can think of when it comes to him being guilty of is his need for the rush of driving fast. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

'For Jesse.' He mouthed. I shook my head. He just got 10 to 25 years.

I walk out of there and put the phone up to my ear.

"Did you get that Eagle?"

"I got it. You head your way to where ever you want to go. Come and visit if you are not coming with me…don't ever call me Eagle ever again." I hear on the other end. I had to snort.

"You got a way out?"

"You know I do. If I was you, I would not see Letty for a while."

And like that he hung up. I smile and left. On my way to my car to Mexico. I really hope that it goes the way Dom wants it to.

**Dom's POV**

I sit in Letty's car listening to the court call. I was foaming, how dear they even think that he helped us. Yeah he might be a racing junky but he does not do _that_. I try not to go in there and nock a few heads together by ringing the steering wheel with my gloved hands. I did not want my prints at the scene. I will defiantly not leave any hair.

I wait until the cop car that Brian was in pulls out and I follow it. I was deciding if I should just flip the police car or what. If did that I would be in trouble if Brian got hurt too. Then they would be on my ass faster then I want them to be.

I got my chance when they went and got donuts. I mean really… they get mad when we joke about them and donuts. If they would not us picking on them then they should not make it that easy for us to.

I looked around to make sure that there are not any cops around. Nope, just some teens that came here to make out. I park my car in front of the police car and make my way to it. I got right next to Brian's door and looked at him. He looks like hell. His hair does not look like it has been washed for days and it looks like he has not had any sleep for the same amount of time.

He turns and looks at me.

"Dom you should not be here. For all you know they are having a stake out waiting for you to do something like this."

I give him the look of 'Oh do shut up', and he does. I open the front passenger door and unlock the door that is close to Brian. I have to say that Cops are getting slower and lazier because, really, they left the car unlocked.

"Dom stop, what are you doing? You do know that they are not going to like this and you are going to be in some worse deep shit then already are."

I pulled him out and pulled him to the car. With that we left. I have to say that this 'runaway' scheme is highly anti-climactic, but none the less we are gone.

"Dom, you should have let me go."

"You know what Bri, I don't give a care. You have not done what we have and you should not have to do our crimes. I had to get you out don't you see. I did it because I wanted to and it needed to be done. Now if you don't shut up I will hit you…Hard." I turn my attention to the road. We got back to the place that I was living in for the last; I have no clue how long and told him to get in the car in the garage. He nods and I put the keys of Letty's car in the house where she put them.

I nod once from inside the kitchen and make my way outside. He was trying to pick the lock on the cuffs and I did not say a word to him. I pull out of the garage in a newly painted black supra.

We were down a ways from the house when he finally got the cuffs off and then he starts to pull of the dang orange crap that he had one. I have to say that the color is cool but the clothes are not. I point to the clothes in the back set and he puts them on and looks at me.

"Thank you Dom. I don't think that you should have done it but thanks. Where are we going?" He says to me as he finally gets comfy.

"Some place where we can't be touched for a while." I smile at him and he gives me one back.


	4. Chapter 4

It only takes us about 8 hours to get there. There were times that I had to stop for food and even to pee but did not truly stop. I know by the time that we got to the old place to drop off Letty's car they already knew about the 'runaway'. For the most part Bri was asleep. I have a feeling that he did not get much when he was locked up. I hate what the system did in this case. He was guilty but now on what he was being blamed for.

When we got to the border I shake him awake. I could tell that he was scared to be caught again in this place.

"You know Buster; I am not going to get you locked up again. Why would I do all that work just so that you would be placed back into it. Besides that I would also be placed in jail right next to you." I gave him a half smile. He nods at me.

"I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid." I had to laugh at that one.

"You are telling me not to anything stupid. That is classic."

I got to the toll booth for the line to get into the land of Mexico. The man comes up to my car and looks inside of it.

"Passports." I pass him both of ours. I had them changed a while ago with the help of Jesse. He did this when we noticed that it was getting heavy. I took Brian's and mine as well as Vince's. I gave it to him. The rest of them I burnt. I hope they can live without it.

He hands them back to me and nods.

"You are not carrying any drugs or alcohol?"

"No sir." I answer him. He looks at Brian and then nods.

"Have a great day." With that we were gone.

When I drive off I could not help but to think that the last 12 hours have been very anti-climactic. Don't get me wrong, I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth but it seems too easy. I shrug and made our way farther from the place that right now sucks.

We stopped about an hour away to get something solid in our stomachs before we hit the road again. The inside of this café was small but it was going to its purpose for now. A lovely lady made her way to the table that we took and smiled at us. She was the type of girl that I would flirt with, but I could not make myself care. Sitting across from me was Brian who had his puppy dog smile and it pissed me off. I don't know why but it did.

She left us sitting there after I had orders for the two of us. Brian is a cop but he knows no Spanish, I do wonder about him. Brian looks at me and gives me a 'what is up with you look?'. I shake my head and he shrugged it off.

She came back and tried to speak with Brian shook his head and told her that he could not understand her. She just smiled and moved her hand. In a way that anyone from any place would know what it would mean. I was seething, how dear that woman touches what is mine.

I did not know what went on but she left and Brian was smiling a little. I had to breathe. I still can't believe that that woman touched what is mine…wait a moment, when did Brian become mine. Never mind, if I know one thing, I should not try to change what is going on in my mind. It will give me a headache.

We ate and a different woman came over to take the plates, for that I am glad. If that woman was going to try to touch what is not hers she is going to hurt, well not physically because I will never hit a woman but I would have yelled at her.

I shrug, it is not like Brian would know what we were saying but I did not want to make a commotion. It would not do us any good to be wanted here and in the US.

We got in the car and we headed to the house that I had bought in my dad's name a while back. I did not know that I would use it like this but it was sure good to have it now. It was still going to be some time before we would get there. About a half an hour later I felt something hit my shoulder and I smiled. I turned and kissed the head of the man next to me.

Even if I just realized it and even if he never likes me back, he is mine and I will protect him.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got there it was dark enough just to make out the outline of the house. I just sat there and looked at it. To a point I am relieved that we were here but on another point, I could not move. It was not like I could not; it was the fact that I was being laid on like a teddy bear. Every time I moved he complained.

I did not want to wake him; he looks like he did not get much sleep. I hope that they did not give him any different treatment then the kind that he should have gotten. I start to growl as the thought of them hurting him as he was locked up. I know for a matter of fact that they would not place him in a real jail but a holding cell. I heard a murmur and felt something move against me. I turn to see the blond next to me. The sight was too much.

"Hey, Brian, we are here. You need to wake up." I try to get him up. He gave me a grown but stayed asleep. "You man I want to go to bed and I am not going to do it in a car." He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Dang me and these emotions, it made me swoon.

"Wha…we're here…" He turned away from me to the house and nodded. I watch him get out of the car and slowly made his way to the front door.

I sighed as he left. I did not know how much I would hate for him not to be next to me. It drove me mad. I got out of the car and made my way up to the slowly walking man and found that he was barely awake. I grab his shoulder and helped him up to the house. We made our way in and up the stairs. I got him in the closest room and helped him lay down. He rolled my way and I just stare at him. I had to make myself move away.

Once I got out of the room I made my way to the next room. It was far enough away but close enough to make me happy…for now.

I lay down on the floor and was happy that I did not have a blanket. It was hot here. I just let my eyelids fall.

_I move my hands up his sides. He was panting and shivering. I felt him push against me and I smile. I lean down and start kissing his neck._

"_Dom…stop teasing." I like his ear and I made my way to his lips._

"_Come one Bri, you know I am not going to make it easy on you." I kiss him and he lets in my tong. It was the most amazing feeling. I let him go to make my way down his built body. _

"_Dom…Dom…Dom…Wake up!" What?_

I open my eyes to see that it was light out and there was the man of my dreams standing at the door.

"I had no clue that you can sleep like that without having alcohol involved." He smiles at me and I stand up. My shirt was sticking to me and it felt disgusting.

"Ha-ha Buster, get out so I could take a shower." He holds up his hands and turned around and left. It was not until he left did the dream make its way back to me. I look down and met with a boner that not even cold water could get rid of.

I thought of the most disgusting things. The thing that worked was Vince in a pink tutu singing the sponge bob square pants song. It was so disgusting that it was funny. I have to remember that for the next time we play drunken truth and dare. Yep got to remember that.

When I got to the bathroom Brian came running up the stairs. He gave me a small smile.

"Just to let you know, there is no water. I guess that you are not going to have that shower." His small smile turn into one full blast one. I look at him and he looks at me. "What?"

"Turn around so I can kick you in the ass." He starts to back up and I follow him. He turns as quickly as possible and jumps down the stairs. I am not that agile but I made it down the stairs in record time. By the time I make it down the stairs I found that he was out the front door. I have to give him some credit; he was after all a narc.

I found him behind the car. He gives me a smile that told me everything. He was just playing with me and I should get over myself. I laugh and made my way to the rear of the car when he made his way around the outer side. I watched him to make sure that he was not going to run. When we got to the middle of the car facing each other I faded to the rear and he started to the house. I picked up on that and turned around. I caught him before we even got back to the house. The laugh that he gave made me happy. I have not heard this carefree laugh from him. It made me smile.

"Alright you caught me. Can you let me go now?" It was not until he said something did I notice that I had my arms wrapped around his middle and had him pulled against me. I wanted to tell him no and never let go. His stomach beat me to it. It gave off this sound that made it seem like it had not been feed for days.

"That is a sound that you would make." I laugh as his face got red.

As predicted there was nothing in the house to eat. It was going to drive me insane that we have nothing in this house at all. I grabbed the keys and ushered us out the door. I open the trunk of the car to find some of my old clothes. I pulled out 2 shirts and pass one to the man next to me. He looked at me like I was crazy. He put on the white beater shirt and it was a little too big for him. It did not cling to him but it looked great on him anyway. I think that it was just for the fact that he was wearing my shirt.

We got to the market to gather something for us to eat. Well I looked at the food and he looked around like someone that is visiting for the first time. I guess that this is his first time. I turn to ask him if he would like some apples at him when I noticed that he was surrounded by 2 female. They looked like they were not going to give up on him yet. When they got him to call them by their names they giggled and I wanted to hit someone.

He just gave them a big smile and that sent them on a sighing spree. I walked over to them and pulled him away.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled at me.

"I was moving on and you were not close by so you would have not noticed. When you did I would have been long gone. You would have been stuck here and would have had to come and find you. It would not have been a good thing. I don't want to think of the bad that you could have gotten yourself into."

"I got it. Now let me go. I am not one to be pulled around, you know that." I let him go and turned around. I did not want to see me the way I was. I had to lie so that he would not know about me and the things that are called feelings.

Why is it that his puppy dog looks get him good with the ladies? I don't like it. It was not his looks that got to me but his driving…and his eyes. I have to say that this sucks.

He sulked until we hit the meat section of the market. I watched as he stayed away from the meats that he did not know about but he migrated towards the fish. I found it funny and he gives me that annoyed look. I continue smiling.

After we bought enough food for the day and some clothes we made our way back to the car. I could tell that Brian misses driving this beauty. Until we get another car I am not giving up the care that he gave me. I know that it was not going to be long until we were back in the racing scene. I can't wait to see Brian high on adrenaline.

We got home and I called the people that was to do the electricity and water. I really needed a shower...I would not mind seeing Brian wet either. Though I guess it would not be a good idea, I might jump him.

I went to the back and watched the ocean roll in and out. I gave it a sigh and moved so that I was next to it. I had to get away from him and found myself thinking about him, next to the open ocean. He came out and made his way next to me. I turn to him and noticed, to my disappointment, he was wearing a shirt that we had bought today. He gave me smile that had me sighing like the ladies this morning.

Today is not my day and it is only noon.


	6. Chapter 6

We stood there for a while. I did not have anything to do and Brian could not leave. Well he could but then he would have no clue what to do. I laugh at the thought of him walking the streets like a white hitch hiker.

Brian looks at me and I tell him what it was that I was thinking about and he gave me a look of 'what the hell man?'. I could not help myself, I laughed harder. He was not that happy about that. He pushed me.

"That is not funny Dom. I would die or even something worse." He tells me. I push him back.

"So that means that you can't leave without me with you." I tell him. When it hits me of what I just said, I looked away. He shuddered.

"That means that you are stuck with me. I hope you understand that." He does not know what that just did to me. I hope that he understands that I will keep him to his word.

I point my finger at some random spot along the beach.

"Look at that Bri." He turns and I grab him by the middle.

"What…Dom!" He says as I drag him out to the ocean. When we get out far enough I throw him as far as I could, which was not far but enough.

He patters, "Dom, I have jeans on." I laugh.

"Since when have you been a girl?" He looks like I hit him.

He hit me with a wave of water. I got him back and like that the war started. By the time we were finished we both were covered in water. I could not stop laughing the entire time. It got me in trouble sometimes. He started laughing when he realized that we were soaked.

"Looks like we really need a shower now, we are covered in salt water and that is not good to sleep in." He goes ahead and rips off that shirt that he was wearing.

'Good,' I thought, 'you have no right wearing something that is not mine.' I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I had a smile on my face still so I don't know what he thought I was shaking it for. For that I am happy. I don't need him to run from me.

We got in the house to find that the water was turned back on and the electricity is still out. I am happy that I chose something that would not go bad if not placed in the fridge, or cooked. Canned tuna, bread, and a can opener, was the meal for the night. I don't care if he cries because there is no mayo or even cheese. I can't have those and have them be ok for the next day or so.

When he noticed that we have water, he shoved me and ran up the stairs. I went after him. That was not something you do and then don't expect to be retaliated against. He got to the bathroom door and shut it before I could even get there. I really did not want to replace the door so I was stuck out side of it, waiting for him to return to the world outside to the shower.

I don't know why he wants to take a shower so bad. When we were back home he would always make an excuse to not take one for days. I thought about it, it has been days since either of us has taken one. I sigh, and then bang on the door.

"Don't you dear use up all the hot water Brian, I'll get you if you do. I'm not kidding." I heard him laugh.

I went down to the kitchen and found a bucket next to the door. I picked it up and placed it right next to the sink and waited for time to go by. It was not until 10 minutes passed that I filled it up with cold water. I started to make my way up the stairs and stood by the door. About 5 minutes went by when I heard the shower went off. In no time the door to the bathroom was opened.

"Dom, can-" and he got a face full of cold water. It was by far the funniest thing I have ever seen. His face was that of a fish out of water.

He looks at me. "That was not funny. I want a towel, can you please get me on." He stands there in all of his glory, glaring at me. I noticed that he had the same look in his eyes that Mia had in her eyes when I pissed her off.

Before I could realize what I was doing I got him that dang towel that he wanted. I guess that I was whipped to that look. I gave it to him and he started to dry his hair. It took me a second to realize that he was naked. Normally I am not shy about who I like and what I like about them but I turned around and started to leave. I heard footsteps behind me and there was a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see him. He got closer and smiled.

"Thanks for the cool down." He passed me to his room. "By the way, I took all the hot water." He laughs all the way to his room. For some reason there looked there was a swing in those hips and a bounce in that butt.

He is going to be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Within 4 days we have done almost nothing. We got the fridge, the washer and the stove working. We have food that does not expire in a day and we just sit around. We really don't have anything in the living room or any were else, but I am the happiest now then I have ever been.

I am sitting on the steps heading out to the ocean watching it come in and out. It was just soothing. I felt someone sit next to me and I did not have to turn to see who it was. I was not crazy to think anyone would be here but us.

"I have to say that this is the hottest day that we have gone through so far." I nod and turn my head to look at him. I had to stop and take a look. He was wearing one of my shirts; the shorts he was wearing were nothing. I would have to compare them to daisy dukes but these look better. I had to turn away.

"It sure is hot. What are you doing in my clothes?"

"Well I am kinda out of clothes. I only had so many clothes in my hand when you pulled me away on our first day here." I think back at that. He was getting flirted on in that shop. I could not help myself from taking him away.

"You were taking so long. It is not my fault." He gives me a small laugh.

"So I am wearing yours." I shrug. I did not want my nerves to show. I thought about it, I don't want to know how females do this 'be normal with crush nearby' thing. It drives me nuts.

"Well go dip in the ocean; you know that you will enjoy it." He laughs.

"You just want me out of your shirt so you can take it from me. If it bothers you so much you can have it back." I suddenly felt something fall on my head. I pulled it off to find that it was a white wife beater that he was wearing. I turn and watch as he stretched. I could not help look up and down. Damn he is hot.

"Yep this is much better." He 'strutted' down the steps and I could not help but watch. I think I say this once every day; that man is going to be the death of me.

I stand to get inside. It was not a good idea for Bri to see my tent in my pants. I had to stop myself from pulling the shirt up to my nose and smelling. I found myself disgusted with myself. I go to my room and throw the shirt on my bed and then I made my way back to the bathroom.

Before I could even get to the bathroom door I heard a rumble of a car outside. It did not sound like Bri's car. I rush right out and found myself looking at a red car. I have not seen this car for a week but it felt like a brother had come home. I guess that he had.

I stayed on the porch and watched as he got out of the car. My one and only brother, Vince, looked at me. He made his way up to me and hugged me in a manly manner.

"Yo Dom, how has it been? How is the buster?" He asks excitedly. I pulled him into the house.

"Good. We have not done much. I am waiting for the heat going down for Brian and me to die down before going to see the scenes. As for Brian, he is doing well." I point to the door to go to the back. He looks at me and smirks.

"Enjoying the scenery are you Dom?" I could not help myself in to stuttering.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I try to pull off a shrug (failed horribly), "How was the drive?"

"Not bad. I waited out the pigs then came over. I took the long way. I did not want to get in the way of the two of you. Don't give me that look again. It is clear with the looks you were giving to him. I have a feeling that is one reason Letty did not tell you man. Just letting you know." He gave me his version of a sly smile. It did not come out right.

"Hey Dom, do yo-" Brian starts to say as he comes in. "Oh, well, hi Vince. I'll be out side."

I watch as he leaves. I wanted to tell him that he could stay but that ass…

"You really have been enjoying yourself haven't you? If I swung that way and I had a thing for puppy blonds I would go for him." I watch as he made his way out to the back.

I could not help but watch to see what he did. I did not need the two of them hitting at each other. They stand facing the other, Vince was talking and then he pulled out his hand. Brian looked at the hand; Vince said something else. I watch as my blond laughs and shakes Vince's hand. I did not like the look Brian had on his face.

I watch as Vince pulls Brian towards him and gives him a tight hug. 'Just a family hug,' I had to repeat in my head. I know that normally I would go and make sure that Vince knew Brian was mine. The problem is: Brian is not mine…yet.

**A/N: To all those that read this fic, I wish to thank you so much. Tell me how you thought about it. Ja, ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes I said that I would make him mine. It was not easy when Vince took more of Brian's time then was almost possible. It was like they were joined at the hip except when one of them took a shower. The day after Vince got here the two of them go to the market together and then they are always down at the beach when they are here. 3 days of being unable to be in contact with Brian without that of Vince.

I love Vince as a brother but he is in my way. I am not going to kill him but he needs to get out of the picture for a few minutes. I have tried to get him out of the house to get something but Brian grabs the keys and out the door they go. I am happy that I am already bold because this would drive me to become so.

I was washing the Supra, the _twins_ were at the market, when my phone went off. I look at the number and smiled. It was Paul, the man that set up the races here. I had contacted him the day before asking about the scene down here.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hola Amigo, I just want to tell you that there is a race tonight. Esta usted en?" I thought about it. Did I want to race tonight? It would take my mind off of _them._

"Si." Was my response; I asked him where it is going to be. He gave me the address and I hung up. I take a breath and lean on the car. I best get the car in the shape that I need it to be in if I am really going to do this. I got in the car and took out the NOS cans that were in it. I could not smile as I pulled 2 big ones out. It was just something that reminded me that this is not my car. That boy likes to put too much in his car. I wonder when he had time to do this with Ash looking over his shoulder. I short; I have a feeling that Ash changed the specks just so that the two of these could be placed in the car.

I checked all the lines for the NOS and made sure all the lines for the breaks were up and running. I know that I have been driving this car but it is different driving a car then racing it. I did not know how much time had passed but I was covered in grease and mud (thanks to the earlier wash) when the two of them got back. I look at the many bags.

"Yo Dom, we got us chicken for dinner." Vince says as he passes me. Brian was right behind him. I look at him as he passes me and, I swear, looks me up and down.

Brian takes a few steps and turns to look at me. There it was again, the feeling of him giving me a look down. I smirk.

"See something you like there Brian?" I try to place a joking tone in my voice. I was really wondering the truth.

"I have no idea how you can get so dirty while washing the car. I hope you are taking a shower when you get inside." He turns and starts muttering to himself. I could not hear the words but I could tell he was talking.

My smirk got bigger. I walked up right behind him and gave him a big hug. He started to squirm in my arms. It was not my fault that his shirt rose up and it was defiantly not my fault that my hands went up it. It was my fault that I moved my hands enough to cover most of his chest in oil/mud mixture.

Once he managed to get away from me his shirt was only on his neck and one arm. The rest of his body was not covered in the shirt because of this I got to see my art work in action. I have to say that I did a very good job.

'If only it was chocolate and I had some rope,' I thought as I look at the mess that I made.

"You know what you dang Torretto's, you make me take a shower for the most stupid things. Dom stop getting me dirty." I watch as he walks up to the car.

'What is he..' That is as far as my thought process went as he bent down. 'Dang his pants fit him just right.' I pictured myself grabbing those round globes. In the mist of my dreaming I get hit with some cold water. I stutter, that really did get me out of my head.

Bri was standing there with the bucket that I was using to washing the car with. He had the smuggest look on his face.

"you get me dirty, I'll get you clean." He laughed. I smiled; it is nice to hear him laugh. I look down to see the water drag the mud/oil mixture down my stomach. I could not stop myself from running my hand across my pecs. I heard a hitched breath and I look at the man in front of me. His eyes were looking at my hand and there was something in his eye. I know that look… He looks up at me, nods and fast walks into the house.

The look he had I can't place right…Never mind, I need a shower. I got into the house when I heard the shower start. Dang, I forgot I got Brian dirty. The smile came back full blast. Yep he looked delicious like that. I felt a pain spread from my arm. I turn and notice that Vince was looking at me funny.

"Now that I have your attention, I swear, you act like a teenage female with a first crush," he sighed, "You were checking the car weren't you? I know you were. So you racing tonight?"

"I am. I was going to take the buster with me. That is if you are alright with it?" I give him a look.

"I am not his keeper. If you are going to take him, ask him. He is his own person." He shrugged and went into the kitchen.

I follow him. He starts to hand me the chicken. Starts being the key word.

"You are dirty," I give him the 'no duh' look, "don't give me that look. If you are going to be dirty when you cook the last thing you can do is wash your hands."

I sigh. What is with the two of them and being clean. It was not like this when we were at home. I walk up to the sink, watch my hands and then he hands me the dang chicken.

He throw the dish towel at me and I got the hint. I started up the ancient grill and placed the chicken on the stand next to it. I wipe the towel down my front getting off what I can. Once I thought I was good enough I checked the grill.

I finshed my mindless job of cooking the dang chicken. I wonder what tonight is going to bring.

**A/N: End of another chapter. Please review. Let me know how you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

For once I did not need to get told to take a shower. After dinner, with Brian saying grace, I ran upstairs to take one. The water felt great on my cooked skin, I think I understand Brian's need for a shower twice a day. That is just on a good day.

I got do with that and I found myself looking in the mirror, well after I wiped it down. I did not look different, maybe a little darker. Yeah I get dark but Brian stays just as white as the day I first meet him. Not that I mind but I don't know how he does it. I shrug and go to my room to get ready.

I make it down the steps to see Vince and Brian leaning on each other on the couch in the living room. The blood in my veins was boiling. Yes I say that Brian is mine but I was not going to stop him from loving someone else. I went into the kitchen to see what we have to drink; grabbing a coke I made my way back to the living room.

The two of them are not in the same position that I found them in a minute ago. I guess that they heard me come down the stairs. It is not like me to point that out so I just shrugged again.

"Hey Brian, you want to go to town with me tonight? There is to be a big race and I-" I got tackled by a blond with the biggest blue eyes. For a second I thought he was a dog. "I guess that is a yes." I laughed out. He gives me the biggest smile. I could not help but smile back at him. He looks behind him and the smile left my face.

"No Buster, I am not going. I have had a long day." Vince got up from the couch and started to leave the room.

"Vince you can come too you know that?" I say to him when I felt the sadness come off the boy still holding on to me. If Vince makes him happy then so be it, I will help him.

"Na Dom, I am tired." He waved us off. The pout that Brian had on come off when he remembered what we were going to do.

"So is it just you that is going to race?" I can tell that he wanted in on the action, how could I not. The boy runs on the rush of the race.

"We will have to see once we get there." His smile got bigger. I can't stop myself from smiling even bigger. He really knows how to get to me even if it is not what he truly wants from me.

We both got into the Supra and made our way down there. He looked like a kid going to the candy store with a ton of money. He just could not sit still. I guess he should not have been away from a race for as long as he was.

Paul noticed us as soon as we got there. Once we pulled in he came over.

"Hola Amigos, What do you got there?" Brian smirked. It was his car after all.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" The smirk turned into a smile. Brian was contagious at this point. Paul laughs and introduces himself to Brian and the same with Brian.

The way the two of them talked it was if they had been friends for years. I guess that is how it is with Brian. He can talk to anyone and get their attention. For me he had to get in a fight with Vince. I guess it has always been Vince.

Dang, this was a trick to get my mind off the two of them.

"So what kind of races you racing down here?" I hear Brian ask Paul. I turn to listen closer to the answer to the question.

"We block all traffic. Most of the races are on streets that are not usually pact but there are those people that do get in our way. There are races that goes in to the main streets but that is only for the last race." I thought about that. In the streets that I am used to, we would barely get one race in but they can do more than that. "I know that is unusual but the police decided that once a week, if we are careful, we can race. Something about getting it out of our system." He gave us a shrug.

"So we can do more than one race?" Brian asked.

"No, one race per person. I already have Him in the last race, so he cannot race again."

"How about racing the same car but a different person driving it?" He really wants to have a go at this doesn't he?

"You're asking if you can join a race? In that thing. I will see what I can do but I doubt that you are getting far." Paul walked away. I am glad he did, I did not want him to see the face he just placed on Brian's face.

We watch as the first two races go forth. I laugh as Brian looks on with aw and pure enjoyment. Once the second one commences Paul makes his way up to us. I can tell on Brian's face was a look of disappointment. He really wanted to race, in truth I wanted to watch him race.

"Well we had a drop out and I got the alright from the counsel that one car can enter twice. So you still willing there white boy? Buy in is 3k." He asked Brian. Brian looked like someone put Christmas, new years and his birthday in one day.

"You should take that as a 'yes he still wants to'." I tell Paul. He nods.

"Well get it started, the third match is about to start and you're running. Good luck, you'll need it." He laughed as he made his way to were ever it is that he goes.

We were walking back, well I was anyway, and Brian was doing this skip/run/walk thing. It was so complex I almost stopped to watch him…for the most part. The other part just wanted to bend him over and fuck him on the nearest car.

"Just so you know there is only one tank of NAS in the car. You have to tell me if you use it." He nods and gets into the driver's seat. He looked like he had missed that seat. He looked at me and tilted his head. "What?" I ask him.

"I know that you own this car but can I have the keys so I can race." If I was not me I would be blushing. I put my hands in my pockets and pulled out the keys and the 3k I had saving for my race.

"You mean these. What are you going to do for these?" I ask him.

"You can collect the debt later but I want to race now." He grabbed the keys from my hands at that and off he was. I did not need to watch the race to know that he was going to win. It is in his nature to lose only to me.

I was over were the finish line was and Paul came up to me.

"It has come to my attention that I forgot to tell you about your race. It is car for car. If you want to back out you can." I have a feeling that this man really wants to get hurt. I have never backed down from a race and I am not going to start now.

I turn away from him to watch as Brian pulls up a few seconds before the man that he was racing. He parked and hoped out of the Supra and smiled at me. It malted the bitterness that Paul brought to me.

I watch as Paul hands over the money and Brian hands it to me. I then hand 3k back to Paul. He just gawked at me. I get in the car.

"I did not use the NAS so it is all yours." Says the Buster standing outside my window.

He pats the door of the car and then he got out of the way. Paul stood in front of us. The route of this race is down Main Street, across the bridge, around a cone and back again. First one back gets the money and the others car.

I am not stupid. I know that I did not know the route to get there but I sure know how to get back. The car I was racing was American muscle, 1980 Pontiac Trans am, red with two white stripes. Sweet ride. I follow him to the cone. I pushed him to see how he rides that car. He was not that bad but he had to do something on the way back to beat me.

After the way around to cone he steps it up. Before he was 'gentle' with the other cars on the street, now he did not care if he hit them or not. It caused a bit of a problem for me. I did not have Brian's gift of 'get away driving' as I have called it.

I got lucky. The man that I was against almost hit a car, spun out and I rocketed in front of him. He did not get to the finish line for a minute after I had made it there.

Paul went ahead and made the arrangements of the car and the deeds. The man who just lost would make it to my place the next day to drop it off. Something about not having a ride home tonight was what made it like that.

Back at home we would make the loser give up the car and make them walk home. Once I held the deed in my hand Brian attacked me. He started to talk and he sounded like he had only had sugar to eat to day.

The night was over and we got in the car. I smile; I can finally give this car back to Brian since I will have my own car. Brian must have heard my thoughts because he laughed.

"What is funny now?" I asked him.

"You said that foreign cars could never beat American muscle." I thought about it.

"I did. I should have added 'unless it is me behind the wheel.' " He did not like that too much.

The drive home was nice and silent, for a little while. I could not keep my mouth shut for much longer.

"You know if you want to get together with Vince, I am behind you 100%. He is going to be a hand full but I have a feeling that you could keep him under wraps." I said. It hurt to say this but still, it needed to be said.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I got from him. It was not truly yelling but it was the cold talk that got to me.

"Well you are always together, hanging off of one another. I was just telling you that you have my full support." I said this as I pulled up into the drive at home. He looked at me with ice blue eyes.

"You are pathetic." I hear him say to me.

**A/N: Love to all those that read. Please Review, it helps a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

One week, that has been how long it has been since the race, since I have seen Brian. He has locked himself in his room and had yet to leave. The first day I tried to apologize but he would not accept it unless I knew why he was pissed. I even tried to bribe him with food. He would not even open the door to get it. I left it on the floor in front of his door and it was still there an hour after I left it.

He would open the door for Vince and let Vince in. He would eat what Vince brought him. The first time Vince brought him something and told Brian that I made it; Brian throws it out the window. I don't know how Vince does it but he gets Brian to take a shower when I am not around.

It has been one week since I was able to truly sleep. I would close my eyes and there was Brian sitting in my car looking at me like I had just betrayed him, like I just killed his puppy.

_You're pathetic...pathetic…_

His words play over and over like a broken record and I can't get it to stop. I wish I could turn back time to get him to realize that I truly did not mean it. I just wanted him happy and it seemed like Vince did it for him. It does it for him now with me out of his life. In truth I wanted to bust open his door, pull him in to my hold and never let him go. I wanted all his smiles and laughs. I don't want anyone else to touch him and have him.

_You're pathetic_

'Fuck,' I throw the tool I had at the newest car that was in our lot. The bastard that lost it to me last week gave it to me the day after. I have to say that well it might look pretty it was not taken well care of.

I can't take it anymore. I sat in the nearest chair and sat down. I felt something cold touch my check. I turn my head hoping that it was Brian with his giant smile. I was saddened when it turned out that it was Vince with this glare in his eyes. I grab the corona and he pulls up a seat.

We sit in silence for a while. I had taken a few sips of my drink when I hear Vince give a sigh. I had something to say to me and I guess it is time.

"I remember the first time I met the Buster. I hated him. I thought that he was after Mai so I had to stop it. It was after three days before I could not stop myself from attacking him." I had to snort. Vince and his temper is worse than mine. "You stopped us from beating the crap from each other. That night was when we got to see how he raced."

"You could tell that he was in it for the speed. How you could still call him buster after that surprises me." I tell him.

"I could not let my head go from the thought." Vince laughed. "After losing to you he helped you out from the pigs that happen to show up."

"That was because I was his target."

"Yeah you can blame the pick up on that but not the pigs trying to stop him. From what I remember you telling me about it, they had you cornered and he got though it like it was a game of pickle. Hell that night you meet Tran. Then you walked for miles before you got a taxi."

I remember that. The look on Brian's face when he watched his beloved get shot up and then have it explode. He looked like a kid who watched as the candy story gets taken down. The walk was an amusing one. He had me laughing and I had him doing the same.

"When you got home did you or did you not invite him in? As much as you want to blame the Buster thing, that one was on you." I snort.

"Letty was not that happy. She thought that I was 'getting frisky with the blond,' as she put it." I tell him.

"Not that you wouldn't mind," I nod, "When he brought over the dead beat car, the two of you were unstoppable. I don't think he was at Harry's much after that. The one time that he was he found out about something that started to blow his cover."

"The three Hondas that Hector had. I remember."

"Remember that we busted him at Hector's place. Do you remember who he was looking at when he was trying to lie to us?" I thought back. He was…

"He was looking at me. He was trying to tell me something."

"He made up some really horrible lie that you bought. You bought it and used it to find out stuff about Tran. You wanted to truly believe that he was not a bad guy. We went to Trans and found out some shit about him.

"Did you know that Brian tried to stop Jesse from racing against Tran? Did you know that he did everything in his power to stop us from making the last run? He even had Mia call you. By the time he got to us, shit had gone down. He did everything in his power to get me down. I do remember looking at him when he made the call to get a chopper out there. The look on his face, he was looking for reassurance for what was going on. He wanted you to tell him that he was alright. When you left he made sure that the plane would take me straight to the hospitable. He went straight after you.

"I don't know what happened but he gave you keys to the car that you two built from the ground up. He let you go, watched you leave, and waited for whatever they were going to do to him."

"What are you trying to say?" I look at him hard.

"If I have to spell it out for you then you don't need it."

_You're pathetic…_

"Vince…"

"I am in love with you…" Came a voice from behind.

**A/N: So one more chapter down and one more to go. Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I am sitting on my bed with my pillow in my lap. I feel like a teenage female after her crush tells her that he is in love with her best friend. I know that my problem is the opposite then what is going on but it still hurts.

I can still hear his voice telling me that it was alright if I wanted to date Vince. I snort; I highly doubt that the two of us could be able to do that.

Flash back

_I stand there looking out on the beach. Vince just showed up and I don't know where I stand. I mean, we have been here for a few days maybe more and we were getting along. I was trying so hard to get all of Dom's attention but now I had to share it with Dom's 'blood-could-not-make-us-closer' brother. _

_I don't think that Dom would throw me out but it could happen now that Vince was here. He has more ground with Dom then I do. If anything Vince has more right to be with him then I do. _

"_Yo, Buster. Glade to see you're still kicking." I turn to look at him. "Now don't get me wrong but I know that you want Dom. Anyone with eyes can see it as well. How about I help you with that?" _

_He puts out his hand for me to shake. I look at him as I place mine within his. He pulls me in and gives me a fast hug._

End of Flash Back

I can remember how he got me up in the morning because he did not want to go to the market by himself. Then after that he took me just so that he had an excuse to go and see this girl that caught his eye. I asked about Mia and he told me that it was never going to happen; claiming it to be because Mia did not date the crew. I had to laugh; I told him that is what she told me.

I got out of my bringing when I hear some scrapings outside my window. I looked out of it to see Vince sitting with Dom. I guess the last time Vince was in here pissed him off. He kept telling me to go and talk to the man. Does he not know how difficult it is to do that?

I stand there watching the two of them.

"I remember the first time I met the Buster." I had to sniffle a laugh; Vince said this with some affection that it was creepy. "He was after Mia, so I had to stop it."

As he continued his recollection of the past I had to agree with him. Every time Dom interrupted with something I had to smile bigger. Even without him knowing about it his voice had nothing but love. I was unable to believe Vince in the fact that Dom loved me; I knew he thought I was hot, that was obvious.

About the time Vince got talking about Hector's place I was making my way down the steps. I could not stay in that room anymore. It was making me sick.

I was standing right outside the front door when Vince started to spill all of my secrets that I had, from trying to stop Jesse to the time that Vince was hurt on the ground. It hurt but I know that he was trying to help me. I watched Dom's face as Vince went on and on about what I did that Dom did not notice. The unwanted realization came across his face on what he had done. It was like his heart was broken all over again.

He asked Vince what he meant, as if to make it so that he was wrong and Vince was just playing with him. I could not let this go on. It hurt too much.

"I am in love with you." I just came out and said it.

Dom's POV

I turned and saw an Angel, one with blond hair and blue eyes. It was like I was seeing Brian with my eyes for the first time. All I can do is look at him.

I don't know how long I was looking at him until Vince hit me. I blinked and noticed that Brian was looking uneasy. It made me feel warm to know that it is only me that can make him feel this way.

Brian looked down and started to turn when I finally go my but in gear. I ran the way to him and wrapped my arms about him. One week without having him and I don't want to do that again.

"Let me go Dom. It is easy to see that you don't feel the same. Let me go." He yelled as he tried to get out of my hold. I tightened my grip even more.

"I let you have your way. I let you stay in that room without seeing you, hearing you, _touching_ you. I think it is my turn." He sagged in my arms. "I remember my sister calling you mine. If I had listened to my heart not my head you would have been, right then and there. I am not letting you go after you telling me that you love me. I have to tell you that I love you as well.

"I thought you liked Vince and I was going to let you go because I love you so much. I dreamed of the time that I got to have you like this. A time were we would love each other like I now know that we do. I saw such happiness from you when you were with Vince that I was going to help you.

"I love you so much, Brian. I don't plan on ever letting you go. I hope you know that. I am not going to leave you or let you slip away from me again. You are going to be right here in my arms for ever…If that is what you really want."

The body in my arms started to shake and I turned him around. I reached up with one hand and raised his head so that we could see eye to eye. I watched as tears run down his face. I let my thumb wipe away the ones that have yet to fall. I was not going to stop the ones that have.

"You won't let me go?"

"Never. I will never let you go. I will tie you up if you plan to leave me." I give him a Dominic smile. He hiccupped as he laughed/smiled back at me. He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around me.

"About freaking time. Do you know how happy I am that the two of you decided to get together? It is almost like Christmas but without the presents." I turn to Vince and Brian got this smile on his face. I nod and we both went after Vince. Boy did he run.

We got him down on the ground. I grabbed his feet and Brian had his arms. Brian turned his head towards the ocean and I nod. Let's just say that Vince was not dry after that.

Brian and I got back to the house and stand side by side until the sun hits that low point in the sky. Brian turns to me and I turn towards him.

"Thank you Dom, for holding on to me and never letting me go." He lent up and gave me one on the lips. The feeling of it was so unique. His lips were soft and I can smell the sun on him. I started to push back and he let me. There was no fight but that made it hotter.

I tonged his lip asking to be let in. He ran his hands up to my head and opened his mouth. He tasted like dark chocolate and something that is just Brian. I moved to slide my hands up his shirt when he pulled away.

"I am sorry Dom but we can't go that far yet."

**A/N: I know that some people are not happy with me do to the ending of this story but I will write one more chapter. I am not good with those scenes yet but I will try. Thanks to all of those how have read and liked my story up to know. Just one more and that will be the end of 'Hold'.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sit overlooking the ocean and sighed. It has been about 2 weeks since Brian and I got together. We have done kisses and deep snugging on the couch but that is as far as we have gotten. It has been a month and a half since I had sex and now that I have a willing partner I can't have it. Watching him surf is not a good idea.

I felt something cold being pressed up against my arm. I knew it was a corona and I grabbed at it.

"So when are you going to get him in to bed?" I turn to Vince. "Not that I am not glad that the two of you are finally together but you both are putting of some 'I need to get laid' vibes. I just want to know so that I am not here to hear it." He gives a shudder.

"I don't know. I would not mind having my way with him at any time but he always finds ways to stop me. I am not good with the romance shit. You know as well as I do, that the only reason Letty and I got together was because we had sex. To top it off we were both drunk the first time. I don't want that for the two of us." Vince gave a snicker.

"You are totally whipped." I growled. "I just wanted to know because me and my Bau are going out and I don't think I will be home any time tonight."

I nod and turned my head to watch Brian take on some more waves. He looks content with doing just that.

"Hey Vince, if Brian asks I will be in town for the next hour or so." I get up and place the non-opened corona in the fridge. I got in the crappy car that I got in the race last week and made my way up to the village to gather some food.

If I know Brian the way I do then I can get him by food. I was not going to cook tuna; he can do that all on his own. I snort. It was going to be some normal chicken on the grill with grilled corn. Nothing out of the normal but it was only going to be the two of us.

I walked by the wine and thought about getting one bottle of that but decided not to. It is not a thing I was good with.

Near the front of the store was some sprinklers and I grabbed one pack and bought the 3 items.

On my way back I thought about everything that had happened in the time I have known Brian. It is funny that he only lied twice to me. One about his name and the other about his profession. Even after that he was telling me the truth. He never was anything but Brian, the way he eats and the way he needs speed.

I had to smile as I thought about him.

When I got home Vince was waiting for me so he could leave. Brian was in the shower and I made my way out to the back to start grilling the chicken and corn. I smile even if we are in Mexico we still are American in the heart, without the fast food.

Brian comes down in nothing but a pair of shorts. Does he not get the fact that he is killing me? He says no to sex and he shows up with almost nothing on. Yep he is defiantly trying to kill me.

"So Vince left? Do you know ere he went to?" He asks me as he leans against me.

"Yeah he left and he went to have a night with his girl." He laughs.

"About time. I swear he was blaming us for not going out with her but he finally got the balls. Good for him."

We stand out there in silence for a while. The chicken and corn finished and we sat down to eat. We sat down to eat and I could not stop myself from looking at him. He looked golden as the lowering sun hit his hair and skin. He looked like sin on earth.

He looked up at me and gave me this smile that did not do well with the growing shaft in my pocket. He moved his hand that was not doing anything on top the mine. I maneuvered my hand so that his was in mine. I held on to it loosely.

When were done I went inside and got the sparklers from earlier that day. I grabbed the lighter that I knew that we had and made my way back outside. Brian was sitting on the Supra. He brought it to the back because I had won the car last week, totaling the car count to four cars.

I moved up to him and handed him one of the sticks that I had.

"Gees Dom, what are we, 5?" He gave me a laugh and a smile. He grabbed it and waited for me to light it. I then lit one of my own.

I watched him as he had this child like happiness in his eyes. He looked hot with that look sitting on a car that matches him. I could not help myself anymore. I mean who could.

Once the stick he was holding went out I jumped on him. He gave me a gasp but that was about all as my mouth met his.

I had him against the hood of his car kissing him like it was my life line. He had his hands up the back of my short once he found I was not letting him go.

I moved my lips down his neck.

"Dom…oh, Dom." It was nice to know that I could get him this breathless and I have not done much. I was grinding my hips against his. My hands have made their way down to his perfect ass.

"I am not stopping to night, Brian. I want you soo much." I growled out. He started to nod his head wildly.

"If that is how it is going to be, please, more Dom." I laughed and placed my lips back on his.

I a blur of movement his pants and my pants were gone. Being in such a hot place underwear would cause even more heat…so neither of us had any on.

I pushed his shirt up and made my way to his gorgeous nipples that he had. I got one hard with my mouth just to switch to the other.

"Dom, oh please." I smile and started my way down to the prize wanted to give me. I kiss the head and move away. He whimpered and growled at me. I moved back up to introduce my lips to his. He grabbed a hold to my bold head and pressed up against me.

"Dom if you don't do something about the thing you created I will find a way to do so and you will not like it." I give him a smile. I put some of my fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck, get them wet for me." I felt him shiver and went to work on his neck. Any one that saw him tomorrow will know that he is completely owned.

Once I felt that my fingers are done with coating I fell to my knees and started to kiss Brian's erection. I was big and hard. I started to lick the head when I place the first finger in him. He hitched in breath but did not tell me to take it out.

One I felt that he was ok with one, I placed in another and then another. Before he knew it he had all three of my fingers in him. I pulled back my head from liking him and he looked hot; legs parted with my fingers up his ass, his head popped back and his chest popped up. He looked like a sex god.

I spun him around and spit on my hand. I can tell that he was nervous but so was I. He was going to be my first male and, hopefully, my last lover. I slicked up my cock with my spit and placed it against the hole that my fingers were just in.

I lean on his back and whisper in his ear, "It is going to be alright. If it hurts just tell me and I will stop." I kept telling him. He nodded and I went for it.

He was so tight and hot that I had to stop myself from pushing all the way into him. He nodded when I could go on and continue.

Once I was all the way in him I stopped and rested my head against his shoulder blades. I smile and kiss the spot my head was on.

I started to rock my way out and in of his body until it was complete fucking. He was moaning with every thrust that I got into his body and I could not help but to go faster just to hear that sound.

I could not help myself. I wanted to see his face for the first time I can get him to come in this situation. I turned him over on his back and he wrapped his legs around my hips.

His eyes looked up at me with such love lust that I could not stop myself anymore. I wrapped my hands around his cock and stroked him with my trusts. I was going to get him to cum with me.

"DOM!"

"BRI!"

We yell at the same time. I lay against him.

I nuzzle his neck and I heard him laugh.

"I love you Dom."

"I love you too Brian. I will hold you for the rest of time."

"Hold on loosely but don't let go."

**A/N: so this ends the 'Hold' story. How was it? I hope that it was not that bad. Thanks to all of those that read this. You all make my day.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
